1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating work objects and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which is particularly well suited to cleaning paint rollers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of environments in which work objects must be treated with fluids to achieve a given operational result and wherein, conventionally, a multitude of problems severely hamper the operation. For example, paint brushes, paint rollers and related painting equipment are notoriously difficult to clean. The residual paint, varnish, lacquer, stain or other surface treatment substance must completely be removed in order for the equipment again to be usable. Such substances set quickly and, thereafter, become even more difficult, or impossible, to remove. As a consequence, such cleaning operations must be performed on site immediately after the painting operation has been completed. Typically, then, cleaning must be performed in an environment in which dust, dirt and other deleterious substances may adhere to the paint and thereby further exacerbate the cleaning operation.
In the case of paint rollers, it is known to use various devices operable to rinse the paint roller or, more particularly, the sleeve thereof in a suitable solvent. Obviously, water is a suitable solvent for water base paints. However, in the case of oil base paints, flammable substances such as paint and lacquer thinner must be used with the attendant hazards. It is also known to spray the solvent with sufficient velocity forcibly to drive the paint from the sleeve. Still further, it is known to direct the fluid stream at the paint roller at an oblique angle so as to cause the roller to be rotated about its longitudinal axis and thereby to employ centrifugal force in assisting to remove the residual substance from the paint roller.
Such prior art devices are, however, plagued by rather formidable difficulties. Conventionally they employ a manifold having a plurality of fluid release orifices operable to direct the solvent against the paint roller. Because of the number of orifices, the velocity at which the solvent can be projected against the paint roller is typically insufficient adequately to flush the residual substance from the roller, or to rotate the roller at a sufficient velocity that centrifugal force is of much, if any, assistance. Similarly, the volume of solvent which must be employed is such as to present an egregious disposal problem. The solvent, bearing the residual substances removed from the paint roller, constitute a waste material subject to local, state and federal disposal laws and yet there has heretofore been no adequate means for disposing of the waste material. As a consequence, even though violative of law, common practice dictates that the substance is released into buckets or other available containers and discarded in garbage cans, at waste disposal sites, or poured down storm drains. In other instances, the waste material is simply poured on the ground at the job site. The contamination of the environment resulting from such abuses is all too common.
Still another problem which severely limits the utility of such prior art devices is the difficulty in confining the solvent within the device during the cleaning operation. Typically, such devices are not fluid tight and are otherwise incapable of completely containing the solvent during use. The solvent is directed against the paint roller and the internal surfaces of the device and is deflected therefrom so as to be sprayed from the device into the vicinity with predictable consequences. The operator frequently is splattered with the substances and the surrounding areas contaminated thereby.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for treating work objects which is particularly well suited to the cleaning of paint rollers and the like; which is operable to treat the paint roller with a treating substance, such as a suitable solvent, with sufficient velocity completely to remove the residual substances from the paint roller; which operates in such a fashion as to confine the cleaning solvents therewithin to prevent inadvertent release into the environment or on to the operator; which possesses a fully reliable means for disposing of the waste materials resulting therefrom in accordance with local, state and federal laws; and which is otherwise entirely successful in achieving its operational objectives.